Medaval Medieval Medabot
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: A medieval medabots AU. Ikki Tenriyou was a prince in love with his friend Erika Bellmount. But when 5 years later after they first met she goes away and never comes back, now 15 years old Ikki tries to gain Princess Karin's heart... what's gonna happen?
1. I

'Medaval!' - Medieval Medabots!

Chapter 1: The beginning...

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Oh hiiii!!! Here's Lily, the same great author of 'Medabots will never end', back to another great (I hope) story of Medabots (yes, I changed my Pen Name, as I was once **The Biggest Dreamer Lily**)... But the thing is: if it's medieval, how come it has medabots? Well, this is "kind of" the story of the medabots... Totally insane I can assure you ^_^ So let's begin. ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My impertinent comments

Disclaimer: So we're agreed! I do not own Medabots, neither do you, so let's begiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"H-hi, Heika-sama (your majesty, as far as I know). M-my name's Erika..." said the shy little 5-year-old Erika Bellmont (ironic, aren't we?).

"No need to be formal. C'mon, I'm just as your age!" young prince Ikki Tenriyo told his newest friend. This was one of the days the prince could walk through his kingdom, without being eyed by some guard his tutor, Mr. Hikaru (a.k.a. Henry), usually send with him. This girl, Erika, was new in the kingdom.

"B-b-but you're the prince." She said, blushing.

"*sigh* So close your eyes, for a minute." He said. She gave him a puzzle look, but did so. Moments later, he said "K, open then now". He had hid his royal crest, and since he was with simple clothes, he looked just like another kid. She smiled.

"Call me Ikki now." He said.

"Call me Erika." She said, smiling.

"Erika-chan is good for ya?" he asked. She blushed, then nodded. "Oh, and I don't like Ikki-sama... Call me Ikki-kun!" he said. She giggled, and nodded.

"Ikki-kun, do you have any friends?" she asked, as they began to walk, side by side, and sat down near a shop.

"No..." He whispered.

"Nani? How come?" she asked.

"I'm the prince, and Mr. Hikaru, or Henry-chan, usually doesn't let me out the castle. So, I don't have time for making friends." He concluded sadly.

"Demo... What about me? I'm not going to see ya again?" she asked, little tear drops started to fall down her delicate face. Ikki saw this, and added quickly.

"But I'll tell Henry-chan to let you in anytime you want! It'll be an order. K?" he said, winking.

"H-hai." She said, blushing. "I-I have this friend, you c-could meet her, if you'd want to..." Erika said, looking at her hands.

"What's her name?" Ikki asked.

"Brass." She said.

"What a cute name! But, you didn't let me finish yet! I do have a friend! His name is..."

~~~* 5 years later...

"METABEE!" shouted 10-year-old Ikki Tenriyo, prince of Tobadem Kingdom (please, anyone with a better name, GIVE ME A LIL' HELP HERE!), to his best friend.

10-year-old Metabee Rocky (he rocks, ehehehehe) was doing his best to hide from his friend.

"Metabee, I know you're 'round here! And I know you got Erika's pendant... Where is it?!" Ikki demanded.

"I-Ikki, calm down, my friend! I took it to help her!" Metabee defended himself.

"Nani?! How come, when you stole the pendant her mother gave her! And now, as you know, her both parents are dying!" Ikki said.

Metabee breathed, his brown bangs coming to his deep green eyes. He brushed them away, and stood up, to face Ikki. His friend sure wasn't with the best of the faces.

"It was broke when I found it." He said.

"N-Nani? Broke?" Ikki repeated.

"Yes... As you know, that pendant has its front made of crystal, and inside, a little petal of Hikari, that little flower, that is rare, and people say that blooms when in contact with tears." Metabee said.

"I know, that's why it's so important to Erika-chan! Her mother gave it to her when she was born... And Erika always holds it tightly when she's angry... It also opens, and reveals, somewhat, an image of her parents." Ikki said.

"It's called picture, Ikki." Said Metabee.

"Whatever! But where is it!?" Ikki asked again. Metabee lowered his hand to his pocket, and brought up a pendant that fit on the palm of his hand.

"The crystal broke. I think, as Erika lost it, it fall from her neck, and fell to the ground, so the crystal broke. I took it to Dr. Aki..."

"That crazy scientist?" asked Ikki.

"Yeah, him, and he fixed it." Metabee finished. Ikki gave him an apologetically glare, then went off the hallway, off the castle.

His best friend, Erika, was at the entrance of the kingdom. She had bags with her. Beside her was a silent girl. She had long browny-blonde hair, and her eyes were fuschia (sp?). She looked so innocent, and had a calm glance. Yet, she looked as sad as her friend did.

Erika had her eyes red, probably from crying. Then, she saw Ikki, and she looked happier.

"Ikki, you found it?" her voice was weak and trembling.

"Yes." He held the pendant in front of her eyes, and they glowed. Suddenly, she hugged him. "Thank you, Ikki-kun." She whispered.

"Hey, I have a present for you." He said, She looked up at him, as he grabbed something in his pocket. In front of her, was an Hikari flower. White and pure.

"Ikki... How did you...?" was all Erika could say.

"Ask them, they helped me finding it." Ikki said, motioning to Metabee and the girl.

"Thanks Metabee. Brass..." she said.

"No need to thank me, miss Erika. I'm an orphan, and your family helped me. Was all I could gave you." She went closer, and held up two more flowers. "And them."

"Arigato gozaimasu (sp?). We need to get going now." Erika said, and she turned to Ikki and Metabee. "Brass and I'll leave now... Will you take care till we come back?" she asked.

"Will you come back?" asked Ikki, tearful.

"Hey, of course! Would I leave my best friend here? And Metabee too? Brass wouldn't stand it without him." Erika giggled, as Brass flushed. "And besides..." she smiled warmly "Here's my home. And my Cousin, Warband(it), still lives here. So, of course I'll come back. Until then..." she leaned forward, and placed a peck on the prince's cheek. "See ya!"

And the two went off, leaving two brokenhearted boys behind...

]]]] **TBC** [[[[

[ Oh, first love is so cute! Don't you think? Well, this was just the first chapter. The next ones will be better... With the entrance of Henry, Karen, Koji, and maybe, even the Rubberrobos! And besides, The Cr@zy G&ls aren't going to be out of this! But, the story is not around us, so... Well, I need to get going. Please review, and yes, maybe this chapter sucked... And the Hikari flower... As I made it up, well... This doesn't mean I like Hikari Kamiya from the anime Digimon! I hate her! Hate hate hate! But Hikari means light in Japanese, and I used because of that... See ya! ]


	2. II

'Medaval!' - Medieval Medabots!

Chapter 2: The competition

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Hey guys! Oh yeah, of course Rintaro will be in it... As well as The Screws too. Come on, all the characters will be in this fic! Just wait, and you'll see ^__^ ! Well, let's begin! ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I own Medabots. Don't remember the part when Ikki and Erika go to the future, and meet their daughter, Elisa? And did you forget those shows: Live with Henry, and Meda Date?

Real Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, never will, so shut up, hehehehehe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, this is sooooooo boring." Prince Ikki Tenriyo, 15 years old, sighed.

"Oh yeah... This sure is..." replied his best friend always, Metabee, also 15 years old.

"Look... If Henry stopped trying to make me a king..."

"Then he'd be crazy." Finished a voice behind the two boys, making them jump.

"H-H-Henry-chan!!!!" the two boys exclaimed.

"No... The Renegade. Of course it's me!!!" said Henry.

"Who's the Renegade?" asked Metabee, and the other two glared at him.

"In what world do you live, Metabee?" asked Ikki, perplexed.

"As far as I know, in Earth. But what do you mean?! We're not in Earth?! Are we in Mars?!" Metabee asked, but the others ignored his last remarks.

"The Renegade is a thief, a famous thief. He stoles from the royalty, and gods know what he does with it. He doesn't keep it, or else he'd be so rich, he wouldn't have to stole for his next 3 generations." Said Henry.

"Oh... But, err, hello Henry! What's up?" asked Metabee, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing, really. Just a lazy prince that doesn't want to be a prince!" answered Henry, more to Ikki than to Metabee. The boy, realizing this, excused himself, and ran off quickly.

"Henry, cut it off." Said Ikki.

"Ikki! You'll be the future king of Tobadem (yep, I have no imagination)! And yet, you're here, doing absolutely nothing!" said Henry.

"Henry!! Being a prince is nothing fun! I wish I could be just another ordinary guy, like all the others!"

"So, you could enter the sword competition that is gonna be held next month, in Iris Kingdom (thanks ^_^)!" replied Henry with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ikki, blushing slightly. "What does that competition, that curiously cannot go, 'cause I don't know any swordskills, have to do with this argument?"

"The simple fact that that competition is being held to choose the fiancé of princess Karen." Replied Henry. "But, I thought you liked..."

"That was long ago, Henry." Ikki answered for him, not wanting him to finish. "She's gone, and I'm almost sure she'll never be back."

"You gave up hope, Ikki?" asked a voice behind them, reveling to be Metabee.

"You were there all the time, Metabee?!" Ikki questioned.

"Don't change the subject, Ikki Tenriyo. I thought you liked her enough to wait."

"But it's been 5 years, Metabee... They won't come back..." Ikki said sadly.

"I still believe in them, Ikki. The question now is: do you?" Metabee said, a bit angry, and left.

"Metabee sure liked that girl, didn't he?" asked Henry.

"Yes..." said Ikki.

'Erika...'

~~~* At night...

Ikki, cautiously, left the gates of the castle, cloak on, hiding from the guards. When he managed to exit the gates, a hand touched his shoulder, and immediately made him jump.

"Shhhh!! Ikki, it's me!" said the figure, that revealed itself to be Metabee.

"Metabee!" whispered Ikki, and then he punched the boy's head.

"What was that for?!" he demanded.

"For scaring me!" answered Ikki. "Now c'mon, let's get outta here."

"Ikki..." began Metabee, when they were half away the kingdom's entrance. "Where are we goin' by the way?"

"To Sakura town." Ikki simply answered.

"WHAT?!" yelled Metabee, and just after that he received a very hard punch on the stomach. "OW! That hurts!"

"It was supposed to! We're escaping, remember?!" Ikki asked, sarcasm in voice.

"Yeah, I remember, sorry... but Sakura Town, Ikki? It's pretty long way from here."

"Yep. But I heard that, in that town, there is this group of guys, that know swordship like no one else!" Ikki said.

"Good... So then you'll be able to enter that competition? (Ikki nodded) Great, it's here that we'll separate ourselves." Metabee said, ready to get back.

"What?! Metabee, c'mon! What are you doing?! Aren't you coming with me?" Ikki asked.

"No. That means you'll try to get that Karen girl, and that means..."

"Forgettin' Erika. Yes." He said, looking at the ground.

"How can you say such thing?! You told me you loved her! And yet, you're goin' to give up on her just because you haven't seen each other in a few years!"

"Not just 'a few years', Metabee! It's been 5 years. And that's a little time, you know. I can't keep on waiting for her, man. And Karen... she's so... beautiful..." Ikki whispered, daydreaming.

"More than Erika will ever be?" Metabee asked, and the other boy just stared at the ground. "Erika isn't the only one, Ikki. Another girl, as important as Erika for you, promised me that she'd come back. And I'll wait, okay?"

"B-but Metabee! You have to come with me! You're my friend! My best friend!" Ikki exclaimed, holding on Metabee's arm.

"I'm your only friend." He said.

"Please, Metabee. For our friendship... Come with me." Ikki asked. Metabee glared at him, then at the castle, now very far away, and then sighed heavily. 

"How long will it take us to get there?" he asked, and the sight of a smile touched slightly the face of the young prince.

"Thanks, Metabee. I just knew I could count on you." Ikki said gently. "And answering your question... About 5 days."

"Five days?!?" Metabee exclaimed. "Oh man..."

]]]] **TBC** [[[[

[ Oh yeah... Short chapter. But hey, next one I'm gonna introduce more three characters in this story, and guess who they'll be? Yet, there's still too much things to happen' here! Like: where are Erika and Brass? Will Ikki learn what he wishes? And what about Rintaro? And yet, the crazy scientist Dr. Aki has a secret... Well, enough said! Please review, and till the next time, see ya! ]


	3. III

'Medaval!' - Medieval Medabots!

Chapter 3: THE SCREWS!

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ *mouth hangs open* I-I-I... I'm SO SORRY!!! *goes cry on a corner* You guys liked it so much and I took so damn long to update!! *crying*

GrayMoon (her medabot): Lily, why don't you stop crying and start the chapter?

Lily: *stops suddenly* OH YEAH!! ^^U Gomen... oh, and... ARIGATOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! ALL THE IDEAS ARE BEING ANNOTATED AND I'LL THINK ABOUT ALL OF THEM LATER!! ^_^ Thanks again, people! Let's start.

PS: Began to write it on February 4th and finished on July 4th (O.O).... see what's called Writer's Block? ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: C'mon! You know I own Medabots! Ain't I right, Alexis? Crystaline?

Crystaline&Alexis: Yeah! And we have our shows!!!!!

Henry: GIRLS!!!!!!

Lily: ............ K, k.... I do not own Medabots... Are you happy now, Henry?

Henry: Oh yeah ^_^

Cr@zy G&ls: ¬¬ Hmph...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikki and Metabee had been traveling for 4 days... Of course, Ikki was way too excited.... But we can't say the same about Metabee, that was bored out of his mind. If he got the chance, he sure would kill Ikki.

"Iiiiikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...." he said, wiping some sweat from his brow. "We've been in this _jungle _for 2 days now. How much till we finally get to Sakura Town?"

"We probably will get there by this night... And this is not a jungle, Metabee, is the Silent Forest." Ikki answered.

"Too silent for me... And I still think this is a jungle." Metabee said, wiping some of his brown bangs from his green eyes

"Metabee, if you stopped complaining, I'd thank you a lot." Ikki said. "Besides, I can see the entrance of Sakura Town."

"Really?! Where?!" Metabee asked, oh-so-thankful. 

"There, you see?" Ikki said, pointing to a few Sakura Trees that were visible some miles away. "That's the entrance."

"Oh, it sure looks beautiful. But... HOW LONG TILL WE ACTUALLY REACH THERE?"

"I think 3 hours or such." Ikki replied.

"3 HOURS? 3 FRIGGING HOURS? Ow, man..." Metabee complained, and the time seemed to be against him, cause the next 3 hours seemed like 3 years to the poor boy.

But then, after waiting so much, Ikki and Metabee finally reached the entrance of the beautiful Sakura Town. Many Cherry Blossoms' trees leaded the way to the entrance of the town, making the view of the town awesome.

They decided to search somewhere to spend the night, and the day after, they would go find the master in Swordmanship.

The day after...

Metabee and Ikki didn't even know where to start looking for the supposed Master.

"Sooooo Metabee... What you think we're gonna do now?" Ikki asked.

"Oh, you're asking ME? Man, it was _your_ idea to come here in the first place, so don't really ask." Metabee answered.

"Well, thanks a lot, Metabee. So... you think we should ask?"

"Fine with me." Metabee said shrugging.

They looked around, and saw a boy. And they decided to ask him.

"Hey, boy. Could you tell us if you know where a master of Swordmanship lives?" Ikki asked.

"Well, yeah dude! I know where he lives, you wanna me to take you there?" the boy said, leaving Metabee and Ikki very grateful.

"Well, sure! Go ahead." Metabee said.

The boy grinned so big Metabee and Ikki sweatdropped, and then started to guide then through a path full of Sakura Trees, at the right side of the town. Metabee and Ikki were really amazed by all the great ambient, and now and then they would stop unconsciously and the boy would have to yell to make them both come back from their trance.

Finally after walking so much, Ikki, Metabee and the boy stopped at what looked like the bottom of a big mountain.

"Huh... Soooooooo? Where is he?" Ikki asked, looking left and right for anyone, but didn't see a thing.

"It's not just one, dude! And they're up there, dude." The boy said, and pointed up the mountain. Both boys looked up in shock, and were unable to say anything.

After, a few minutes, they blinked. Then blinked again. Then...

"NANI?! YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN TO REACH THE DAMN MASTERS?!" they blurted out, and the boy grinned.

"Yup, dudes. It's part of the training, you know dudes? That's what everyone says." The boy said.

"C'mon boy, you've to be kiddin' me! There's NO WAY I'm gonna climb all the way up there!" Metabee said, and Ikki nodded.

"Well dudes, then you are a bunch of chickens!" the boy said, and started to imitate a chicken. That really got the nerves out of both boys.

"SAY WHAT!?" they exclaimed, and in no time, started to climb the mountain, placing their hands and feet on rocks that helped their way up.

"Good luck dudes!" the boy exclaimed, and grinned, as Metabee and Ikki started to climb very high in the mountain.

After they were too high to be seen from earth, the boy looked if they could see him. Noticing they were way too high and way too preoccupied with climbing to look down and notice him, he walked over to a hole on the mountain. There, stairs of rock leaded up the mountain, and all you had to do was climb them.

'Well, I guess they won't know if that was a training or not.' He thought and shrugged, and started to climb.

Meanwhile, with Ikki and Metabee, this last one was really scared when his companion was just anxious.

"I-Ikki... D-did I e-ever t-told y-you I'm afraid of h-heights?" Metabee asked, while taking a quick glimpse down. "Eeeek, so high!" he exclaimed, making his friend sigh.

"C'mon Metabee, you should have thought of it first! Now there's no way we're going back down there! Just if... we fall." Ikki said, making Metabee gasp.

"DON'T SAY THAT EVEN IF YOU'RE JOKING, IKKI TENRIYOU!" Metabee yelled, making Ikki laugh.

"Sorry, sorry, Metabee..." he said, and Metabee just shook his head, continuing to mutter his prayers for every single god he know of.

After a couple of hours, Ikki could finally spot the top of the mountain, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

'I'm close!! I'm veeeeery close!!' he thought, and was finally able to climb the few rocks left.

~~~* Meanwhile...

"Awww, I don't think it's going to be a good idea at all... What do you think, friend?" Princess Karin asked her companion.

Princess Karin was a 15-year-old girl with long strawberry-orange hair (dun ask, it just came to my head, *shrugs* I thought was a good definition ^_^), and brown eyes. (Can anyone tell me everyone's eye color? It's been a long time since I've actually seen the anime, like 2 or 3 weeks, and I can't really remember... I just know Ikki's like blue, and Erika's brown... And Henry's black I think, but I don't really remember... could any of you guys help me memory out? Arigatou!) She wore a pink silk dress, very long that came to her ankles, and crystal shoes (Cinderella? *laughs*).

Her companion was a very beautiful girl. She had brown hair that came a little down her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore a simple light-blue dress that came to her knees, and brown boots. She also wore a light-pink vest, and a pendant hanged loose on her neck. The pendant with a white petal of the most rare flower ever known; a pendant so important it was worth her life.

She looked at the orange-haired girl walking back and forth, looking very worried.

"What do you think about all this?" she asked again, and the brown-eyed girl shook her head, sighing deeply.

"I think your father's nuts." She told her friend, who now had wide eyes.

"B-b-b-b-b-but!! If those boys are going to do everything for me, then they're sure worth my love!" the said somewhat daydreaming-like.

"Well, then it's a good idea." Her friend said, raising one eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

"But a competition to marry me? I'm not a trophy or something!" she said, hand on her hips, and her friend sweatdropped.

"I don't know then!" she told her friend, and she sat down beside her.

"I know, I know... It's confusing." The princess breathed, and the girl looked at her, her eyes inspecting her.

"Do you have someone in mind?" she asked simply, making the princess blush deeply.

"I-I-I..." she muttered, and the girl grinned.

"You do, you do!! Tell me!" she asked excited.

"H-he's going to participate the competition..." she said. "You'll meet him there." The princess finished, and the girl pouted.

"Hey! You were supposed to tell me!"

~~~* With Ikki...

Ikki and Metabee watched with amazement everything in front of them. A girl, with long brown hair and green eyes hit two boys, one tall and skinny and one short and fat, with the sheath of a sword. The boy from before, the one that kept saying "dude", was sitting on a fallen tree trunk that was on the ground, and was grinning at them.

"Are you... the swordmanship's masters?" Ikki asked, and the girl stared at him, grinning.

"Yeah! I'm Samantha, and they are Spikey and Sloan!" she said.

"We are... THE SCREWS!!"

]]]] **TBC** [[[[

[ Hehehe... *phew* ........ IT'S FINALLY UP!!! ^______^ I finally managed to finish, so, how's it? I still have the guts to write Medabots funny stuff? I hope so! Oh, and I need to ask you guys:

If you have any ideas that would help me with the plot, PLEASE SEND ME THROUGH THE REVIEWS!! Because, after the competition, I have no more ideas... Writer's Block made the plot vanish after that, that it's not even "kinda" the story of the medabots anymore... I apologize for it, but I'm asking for you help!! ALL IDEAS WILL BE ACCEPTED AND USED!! If I think it's a good one ^_^ Okay? Please review, and I'll see you guys later!! ]


End file.
